


[Podfic] I'm waiting on her

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>and there's a place I go for breakfast every afternoon</i><br/><i>the coffee's rubbish and the bacon's always hard to chew</i><br/><i>and the toast is always soggy</i><br/><i>but I hardly notice</i><br/>- The Waitress Song, Seth Sentry</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'm waiting on her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm waiting on her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750612) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



Cover Art provided by the excellent, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BBomb%20Girls%5D%20I%27m%20Waiting%20On%20Her.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BBomb%20Girls%5D%20I%27m%20Waiting%20On%20Her.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:07
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BBomb%20Girls%5D%20I%27m%20Waiting%20On%20Her.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:07

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
